


Дракон

by Crazy_Maestro, fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, все очень плохо, коня украли, крэк, стеб, юмор курильщика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: О вреде ударов головой о твердые, не предназначенные для этого предметы.





	Дракон

Погода была прекрасная. Хлопья снега кружась ложились на темные одежды дракона, на разгоряченный лоб и взмокшую от яростной схватки шевелюру. Пепел и искры вырывались из-под растрескавшейся земли. Небо медленно кружилось над головой, темное со вспышками огней.  
  
Было тепло, немного влажно в области морды. И очень лень открывать и закрывать глаза. Принцесса давно удрала, то ли верхом на верном скакуне, то ли таща его на себе. А он вот остался лежать, грустно шевеля хвостом. Да и тот еле отрывался от снега, будто одеревенел. Или будто его совсем отрубили.  
  
Очень хотелось вернуться в пещеру, к своим нехитрым сокровищам. Свернуться вокруг них калачиком и уснуть, забыв обо всей этой суете, криках и ноющей ране в боку.  
  
Как всегда не вовремя послышался шум колесницы — совсем рядом. И быстрые, спотыкающиеся шаги. Небо вдруг скрылось, сменившись темным силуэтом раздраженного по обыкновению рыцаря. Рыцарь прижал пальцы к его шее, махнул рукой слугам, что-то крикнул сорванным голосом. Конечно он злился: у него только пару дней назад украли племенного жеребца. А теперь вот и замок, кажется, разваливался...  
  
— ...меня? Рен!  _Рен!_  
  
Дракон устало поморщился и попытался приложить ко рту кончик хвоста, чтобы на него не кричали. Ему было очень, очень плохо.  
  


***

  
— Необратимые?  
  
Голос еле пробивался сквозь жужжание и звон в ушах.  
  
— К счастью, нет. Должно быть, просто сбой в нервной системе. Его поместят в бакта-камеру, дадут организму отдохнуть. Судя по данным меддроидов, это должно сработать.  
  
— Надеюсь, — голос зазвучал ближе. Красное пятно перед закрытыми глазами стало темно-красным. — Не хочется еще раз бить его прикладом.  
  
— Уверены? — кажется, теперь над ним возвышались двое.  
  
Дракон приоткрыл один глаз. Левый глаз — правый заплыл.  
  
Рыцарь стоял без шлема, но его голова все равно немного светилась. И у ведьмы тоже. На нее дракон посмотрел с нескрываемым презрением: его давно не пытались так подло атаковать со спины во время кормежки.  
  
— Ведьма, — прорычал он ей недовольно.  
  
Рыцарь вздохнул.  
  
— Если он примет Верховного лидера за мельницу, одноглазое лихо или еще какую-нибудь пакость, разрешаю вам добить прикладом меня. Это будет гуманнее.  
  
Ведьма сочувственно поджала губы и пару раз кивнула. Они отошли.  
  
Дракон понаблюдал за ними еще несколько минут, но это было неинтересно: о нем они больше не разговаривали. Поэтому он прикрыл глаза и сердито фыркнул. Из ноздрей в воздух поднялись тонкие струйки дыма.


End file.
